1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer software, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing hardware driver installation on a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, most software packages for use in computer systems include an installation program, with the function to install specific vendor programs either on a volatile or non-volatile memory. The installation program might be used to guide a user through the complex procedure of setting up an application for a particular combination of machine and accessories. Installation programs may also be used for software that cannot be copied by normal system commands.
Typically, the Microsoft window installer service is used to install software programs. The window installer service was specifically designed to install software programs, and therefore has a disadvantage that provides the user with the limited ability to only install software and not hardware
Currently, most installation systems require that a user install software before plugging in the hardware device to a personal computer (PC). If the user ignored the recommended installation procedure (i.e., plugging in a device before installing the software), the Microsoft plug-and-play system would install the default drivers for the device which subsequently could not be automatically overwritten. A tedious manual process is then typically required to get specific drivers installed in place of the normally incorrect default drivers.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.